<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【宁羞】粉色尾巴的人鱼 by Saurry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455252">【宁羞】粉色尾巴的人鱼</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saurry/pseuds/Saurry'>Saurry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saurry/pseuds/Saurry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gao "Ning" Zhen-Ning/Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【宁羞】粉色尾巴的人鱼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　进小区之前高振宁把自行车停住。他把姜承録的书包递给他，另一只手还抓着没有喝空的绿豆沙冰。塑料皮里插着一支粉色的吸管；凝结的水珠顺着杯壁流到他的手背上，沿着他手掌舒展分明的曲线。<br/>　　<br/>　　高振宁朝他摆摆手，顺着他们一路聊的话题做一个意犹未尽的收尾：“……所以那真不是我女朋友。”<br/>　　<br/>　　他神态轻松，和他告别：“走了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　姜承録单肩背着包，点点头给他回应，对他之前的结语不置可否。<br/>　　<br/>　　学校边的住宅区都是几次翻修的老楼，走进门洞便是幽暗的冷意。他走到楼梯窗口往外望时看到骄烈的日光里高振宁的背影正被光照透，对方一手捏着塑料杯，另一只手定定把着自行车车头。<br/>　　<br/>　　高振宁身量高，走很远之后他还能看的见。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　进家门之前姜承録熟门熟路地从楼道的杂物间翻出花露水喷在防盗门的门缝，接着他捡起了放在角落的一个薄薄的包裹。收件人写的他的名字。<br/>　　<br/>　　父母还没有回来。姜承録进屋把自己的门反锁上，撕开快递铁灰色的塑料包装，露出一件黑色的吊带内衣。<br/>　　<br/>　　他紧紧拉上房间的窗帘，然后将上身的T恤反手脱下，光裸着白皙平坦的胸口。房间的冷气还没有蓄积起来，他脸上没有什么表情，安静地看着附赠的说明上标注的吊带系法。紧接着，他才按着步骤，一点一点将那件内衣穿好。<br/>　　<br/>　　姜承録背对着衣柜后的镜子，反手将一根系带压在另一根上。交错的黑色细绳贴着他两片凸起的肩胛骨，贴着他后背光滑白皙的皮肤。他扭着头专注在手的动作上，穿好之后也没有转过身，而是以这样一个扭转的姿势和镜子里的自己对视。<br/>　　<br/>　　很清楚的一张男生的脸。很明显的一件女式的胸衣。但他同时承载着这两样事物，反而构建了一种倒错的性感。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他和高振宁相识很久。住在临近的小区，相仿的年岁，于是从幼时起在同一个公园就自然而然成了竹马。两个人之间，高振宁一向是那个更需要老师家长操心的对象。喜欢笑，喜欢大声讲话，有少年人中显得尤为优越的身高和肩宽，麦色的皮肤，坐在教室的最后一排，是班里典型的刺头。而姜承録连家里给他培养的爱好都是安静的，让他从小学弹琴画画。但既然他能和高振宁做许许多多年的近友，说明他自然有他自己的离经叛道。只是他连离经叛道都可以隐藏得无风无波，有时候简单得只是一个眼神。<br/>　　<br/>　　高振宁怕冷，换季的时候在校服外套里还套了一件浅灰色的帽衫。他身量抽的高，里里外外的衣物也不显得臃肿，趴在书桌上补觉。姜承録侧过头去看他的时候，能看到他脸上衣料压出的红痕。<br/>　　<br/>　　高中起，高振宁在女生间获得了意想不到的好人缘。他谈第一个女朋友之前，还曾经在午休的时候偷偷躲过班主任的视线，将手机藏在袖子里给姜承録看屏幕上他喜欢的那个女生，带着两分欣赏或者炫耀的语气：“好看不？”<br/>　　<br/>　　姜承録空了片刻，才回答：好看。<br/>　　<br/>　　确实是好看的。瘦高而白皙的女孩，穿着简单的长裙。<br/>　　<br/>　　姜承録看着高振宁和漂亮的姑娘谈单纯梦幻的恋爱，然后分手，不过几天后便又传起新的绯闻。直到有一天他洗完澡的时候在镜子里看到了自己。<br/>　　<br/>　　隔着氤氲湿热的水汽，属于男生的特征被模糊，于是轮廓中他圆润的肩，瘦窄的腰，白而长的双腿凸显了出来。<br/>　　<br/>　　他不由得静静地想，以高振宁的标准，我也应当是好看的。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　第一件买来的裙子在他的衣柜角落呆了很久。快件被他藏在阴影里，一直都没有拆开。直到有一次他一个人在家，躺在床上发了许久的呆，终于没有抵抗住那种诱惑，把那件裙子翻了出来。<br/>　　<br/>　　一件轻薄柔软的吊带裙，正与他的身量合衬。<br/>　　<br/>　　他轻轻呼出一口气，接着将那件衣料在自己身前抖开，动作很慢地将裙子穿好。棉质的面料贴着他收紧的腰线，挺翘的臀部；细细的吊带搭在削瘦的肩和锁骨上。<br/>　　<br/>　　房间一直没有开灯，而窗外正在日落。昏沉的日光从窗帘的缝隙照进来，再一次让他的身型变得朦胧。镜子里他属于少年青涩的身体，并非没有曲线细腻的美好。<br/>　　<br/>　　以他艺术生的角度来看，正如他所构想的那样，兼具了正序和错位的美感，是好看的。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　夜里姜承録做了一个梦。梦里他浸润在黄昏的浅海里，隔着水层，远远听到高振宁在喊他的名字。于是他游到岸边，攀住裸露的礁石。高振宁看到他，从远处跑来。<br/>　　<br/>　　他把姜承録从蓝色的海水里掬起来；姜承録低头，看到自己有一条粉色的鱼尾。<br/>　　<br/>　　高振宁带着惊异看着他泛着圆润光泽的鳞片：“粉的？”<br/>　　<br/>　　姜承録蹙眉，很慢地问他：“不好看吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　高振宁暖热的掌心贴着他尾部光滑冰冷的鳞片，被上面的水珠沾湿。他仿佛把姜承録搂得近了一些，然后开口准备说话——<br/>　　<br/>　　但在他能听见高振宁说了什么之前，他便突兀地醒了过来。<br/>　　<br/>　　姜承録静静地躺在床上，侧脸埋进枕头里。开始的时候他在想自己应当是有一些惊慌的、或者是有一些羞耻的。<br/>　　<br/>　　但他并没有觉得。像当初他平静的接受自己喜欢上同性的高振宁这件事一样，他也很平静地接受了自己喜欢异性的服饰这个新选项。<br/>　　<br/>　　他不觉得有什么不好，但也从来没有想过要让高振宁知道。<br/>　　<br/>　　他将双腿变作鱼尾，于是便要付出缄默不语的代价。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　这之后他尝试过各种的款式，有适合他的，也有不太相配的类型。如果说一开始还带着要与高振宁夸过好看的女生相比较的意图，后来已经是纯然的取悦自己了。唯一的烦恼大概只是不好挑选自己合适的尺码。他肩较女生更宽一些，腰又极细，因此喜欢各种吊带的款式。刚买的内衣系带没有固定的结构，全然要靠编出的交叠花样固定在身上。这样方便他调整合身，只是穿脱都很麻烦。<br/>　　<br/>　　而他听到敲门声的时候，他才刚刚将这件麻烦的内衣穿好。<br/>　　<br/>　　姜承録少有的慌乱了一阵；敲门声更急了，他想装没有人在家，但他又听见了高振宁的声音：“在家吗筛哥？”<br/>　　<br/>　　他深吸一口气，余光扫到了床边搭着刚脱下的T恤。他顾不得身上还穿着一件漂亮精致的内衣，匆匆把T恤套上，掩上衣柜，去给高振宁开门，屏住了呼吸。<br/>　　<br/>　　——打开门的那一刻，他心脏跳得太快了，充斥着让他头脑空白的紧张，或许，还有一丝些微的、他自己都没有察觉的期待。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我早上把钥匙落家里了，现在没处呆，”只是高振宁对这一切无知无觉，略带疑惑地问道，“你没收到我短信吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　姜承録悬起来的心脏慢慢回复原位，但他反应还是有些局促，摇了摇头，把鞋柜里备用的拖鞋踢出来，错身让高振宁进屋。<br/>　　<br/>　　“……有事，没有看。”<br/>　　<br/>　　高振宁熟门熟路跟着他进了房间，搬了餐厅的椅子在他桌边坐下。他在见到卧室窗帘紧闭时有些不解：“筛哥怎么不把窗帘拉开啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　这个问句让姜承録立刻回想起，在高振宁敲门之前，他为什么要将房间里的窗帘都紧紧拉起。甚至那件胸衣还穿在他身上，或许是他收得太紧了一些，吊带在皮肤上勒出隐隐的胀痛。他担心高振宁会发现自己的不自然，极力去掩饰，于是在自己能反应过来之前，他已经走到窗前，将闭合的窗帘拉开。<br/>　　<br/>　　他完全没有料想到，六月下午依然浓烈的日光，在这一刹那光芒万丈地涌过他的身体，将薄薄的校服T恤照得通透。<br/>　　<br/>　　于是在他身后的高振宁，猝不及防地在日光的光晕中，看到了自己最好的朋友衣料下细细的腰、薄薄的肩、脊椎凹陷的曲线、隆起的蝴蝶骨——还有勒在他白皙皮肤上，繁复漂亮的深色胸衣系带。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　房间里全然地沉默着。<br/>　　<br/>　　或许是在这种安静里姜承録开始不安，意识到自己刚刚的动作有些突兀。他欲盖弥彰地解释：“早上，忘了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　高振宁依然没有说话，姜承録终于回身，看到他盯着自己，眼神似乎有些怔然。而在他能仔细分辨出高振宁的神情之前，对方先一步移开了视线，腾地从椅子上站起，飞快地说着“我去下卫生间”，逃开他的探究。<br/>　　<br/>　　姜承録来不及多想他的反常，只是想趁着高振宁不在，检查刚刚的匆忙之间有没有会暴露出他的秘密的地方。快递的包装扔进了垃圾桶，裙装一直都在衣柜深层的角落。在他能舒出一口气之前，他在回身时看到了衣柜边的镜子，脸颊倏然变得苍白。<br/>　　<br/>　　日落时分，日光的角度变换，从他的斜后方照进房间。<br/>　　<br/>　　浑融的光线里，隔着校服此刻近乎透明的白色衣料，那件深色的、女式的胸衣，在他身上一览无余。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　姜承録盯着镜子里的自己，耳边是隆隆的耳鸣声，让他一时间什么都听不到。许久之后，他还带着那种晕眩，后知后觉地意识到高振宁在洗手间里呆了太长的时间。<br/>　　<br/>　　他知道了。<br/>　　<br/>　　卫生间的水声终于停了。姜承録觉得自己应当快点想出一个合适的借口，把高振宁搪塞过去。或者把内衣脱掉，至少也要趁着这个时间换一件不透光的外衣。<br/>　　<br/>　　但他终究也只是定定地站在原地，一动不动，脑子里一片空白。<br/>　　<br/>　　高振宁的脚步在他的房门外停住；他突然觉得可能高振宁会从他家跑走，然后从此躲着他不跟他见面。<br/>　　<br/>　　但这并没有发生。房门被推开，高振宁几乎神色如常地站在那里，甚至带着笑意。<br/>　　<br/>　　但姜承録却看到了他鬓角匆忙之间没有擦干的水珠。<br/>　　<br/>　　于是他终于开口，低低地、生涩地问道：<br/>　　<br/>　　“觉得，奇怪吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“说啥呢筛哥……”<br/>　　<br/>　　对方躲开他的视线，仿佛真的是不明白他在问什么。姜承録却不容他闪躲，上前一步，几乎贴在他面前，抓住了他的双手。<br/>　　<br/>　　高振宁一怔，没有躲开。姜承録眼睫垂着，脸上没有什么表情，抓着他的手指却一片冰凉。<br/>　　<br/>　　他抓着高振宁的手，绕到自己身后，从T恤的衣摆摸进去，停在肩胛骨上编好的系带上。<br/>　　<br/>　　他又问：“奇怪吗？”</p><p>　　<br/>　　　　<br/>　　高振宁张了张嘴，但他却仿佛失声了。一切发生的太快，让他无法反应。而姜承録在他说不出话的时刻又做了一个让他更惊讶的举动：在他臂间窄小的空间内，姜承録又进一步，手指插进他的发尾，将他面孔压低下来。<br/>　　<br/>　　姜承録终于看向他，用深色湿润的眼睛。接着他将嘴唇贴了上来，在一个稍纵即逝的吻之间最后问了一次：这些，奇怪吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　高振宁一颤，手不自觉顺着姜承録滑腻而冰冷的皮肤滑落，在腰窝下陷的曲线处收紧。他掌心好烫，在这个夏天空调冷气充足的房间里热得一下就把姜承録烫化了。姜承録在他手底颤抖，随后仿佛不想让他回答一样又亲了上来，拇指蹭过他脸侧的水珠。那种轻柔的触感，终于让高振宁最后的理智也被丢弃。他如同身处在一个奇幻瑰丽的梦里，被姜承録的动作催了眠，一点一点地深陷。<br/>　　<br/>　　姜承録带着他一步步后退，倒进床单里。两个人都不敢出声，而姜承録又一次抓住了他的手，捏着T恤的下摆，从自己身上脱了下来。<br/>　　<br/>　　他心跳的快极了，交握的手指之间都能感到血管在皮肤下急促地颤动，却分不清是来自谁的震颤。高振宁终于看清姜承録在校服底下穿了什么。他和姜承録认识了小十年，分明对彼此再熟悉不过，但他却第一次意识到了姜承録身上，来自白腻的皮肤、细瘦的腰线，线条明显的脖颈和锁骨的，带着青涩情欲的美感。<br/>　　<br/>　　系带在姜承録肩上勒出细细的、模糊的红痕，型号过小的胸衣真的在男生胸口拢起了一点单薄而暧昧的弧度。高振宁鬼使神差般捻上那条深色的系带，轻声问道：“勒着疼吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　他的动作间，姜承録深深地吸了一口气，摇头。他闭了闭眼，方才一直苍白的脸颊上终于因迟来的羞赧而带上红晕。<br/>　　<br/>　　触碰他的手指顺着系带的走向，转为触碰那一点点被胸衣拢起的软肉。几乎可以忽略不计的弧度，但却是白腻而柔滑的。姜承録因为胸口的触碰敏感地颤抖，他的乳尖已经挺立起来，顶着胸衣轻薄的布料。在高振宁终于将手掌按压上去，隔着胸衣揉弄他的乳尖时，姜承録溢出一声哭吟。高振宁下面硬得胀痛，不由得向前探身，压向姜承録打开的双腿间，隔着层层布料，顶到了对方下身同样硬胀的部位。<br/>　　<br/>　　高振宁脑子都是乱的。他触碰着对方挺立的阴茎，分明凸起的喉结，胸衣下因深深的喘息而显出轮廓的肋骨。他很清楚姜承録是男生，但认知很快就在亲吻里错乱了。<br/>　　<br/>　　姜承録既是他的男孩，也是他的女孩。</p><p>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　房间里窗帘依然拉开，夏天天黑得很晚。两个人肿胀的性器最终由交缠的手指互相抚慰，欲望在只有深切喘息和隐隐蝉鸣的湿热空气里纾解。姜承録趴在床上，让高振宁帮他解身后缠绕在一起的胸衣吊带。<br/>　　<br/>　　在他快解开的时候，姜承録闷闷地说道：“很奇怪吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　高振宁手上动作顿了一下，想了想才回答他：“我确实是没想过，你会……”<br/>　　<br/>　　姜承録顺从地抬起上身，让他把自己的胸衣摘下来。随后高振宁面对着他也躺下来，又说道：“但是很好看。我认真的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　姜承録看了他一眼。湿润的眼睛、短短的眼睫。<br/>　　<br/>　　高振宁犹豫了一下，去碰他的侧脸。他动作带着试探，未尝不是在探索自己的心意。最终他的手落在姜承録的脸上，而姜承録一直安静地等着。<br/>　　<br/>　　是高振宁很熟悉的神情，不像刚刚错位的、漩涡一样的迷幻感，和他以往每一天都会看到的姜承録一样，他却好像第一次看到了那些或许原来就存在的、暗藏的特质。<br/>　　<br/>　　高振宁最终做出了决定。他凑过去，在姜承録柔软的嘴唇上亲了一下。<br/>　　<br/>　　“觉得奇怪吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　他问道。<br/>　　<br/>　　姜承録眨了眨眼。<br/>　　<br/>　　随后终于笑起来，带着点甜蜜的语气抱怨：“真的好奇怪啊。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>